1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior mirror with an optical display for vehicles, which is installed at a designated position on the mirror, e.g. in the mirror head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional exterior mirrors have a design which facilitates folding the mirror head relative to the mirror base backward in driving direction of the vehicle by hand or through a motor. Furthermore, the mirror glass support in the mirror head is typically adjustable from the interior of the vehicle. This assures perfect vision for the driver, which achieves a high level of traffic safety. Many exterior mirrors comprise a signal light, which is provided at the front side of the mirror housing in driving direction. However, the signal light is not recognizable or not sufficiently recognizable for road users located besides or behind the exterior mirror. Therefore, additional LEDs are being used, which radiate opposite to the driving direction and which are integrated in the signal light at the outermost edge of the exterior mirror. According to ECE regulations, an additional signal light in the exterior mirror shall illuminate a portion starting at 5° from the vehicle longitudinal axis up to 60° from the vehicle longitudinal axis opposite to the driving direction.
Many solutions for signal lights in the exterior mirror are known in the prior art, thus signal light modules are integrated into the housing of an exterior mirror. These signal light modules include light wave conductors, reflectors, printed circuit boards, lenses and cover plates and illuminants. Due to the known advantages, LEDs are being used as illuminants more and more.
An exterior mirror with a signal light is known from EP 1120312, which comprises a light module in which a plurality of LEDs shine through openings of a reflector. The LED which is disposed at the outermost edge of the exterior mirror has a radiation direction which complies with legal regulations. The beam forming is achieved through the reflector. The entire signal light module is clipped into the housing of the exterior mirror and electrically contacted through a plug connection. The configuration of the signal light module is complex and expensive.
Another solution is known from DE 102004025369. In order to minimize the signal light module, this document proposes a small signal light module, which is disposed exchangeable at the periphery of the exterior mirror. The module is retained in a mounted component that is connected to the mirror support.
Furthermore, indicators configured as warning signals for driver assistance systems are known from the prior art.
Thus, US 20080316054 shows prefabricated modules, which are provided with light windows, printed circuit boards and inserted into the exterior mirror. The light windows thus terminate flush with the contour of the exterior mirror.